


butterfly effect

by nova_blue, rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biblical Reinterpretation, Blood Drinking, Half-Vampires, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pining, Selfcest, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_blue/pseuds/nova_blue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: he carries sunflowers with him to give to the soul he searches for, wanting him to remember. he carries sunflowers in hopes to atone for the endless sufferings.or: vampzaku seeks lelouch's soul over and over again, even when he is the one who kills him in the end. can he change it THIS time around? set in an apocalyptic setting where a strange virus turns humans to either vampires or reanimated monsters ( known as zombies ).
Relationships: C.C./Kururugi Suzaku, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Julius Kingsley/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Julius Kingsley/Original Male Character(s), Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. requiems.

**Author's Note:**

> vampzaku is the soul of cain  
> lelouch is the soul of abel  
> c.c. is the soul of lilith  
> julius is the soul of enoch  
> naoki is the soul of metatron
> 
> check the [character notes](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hcYOnYqvm1vSJz3_IBauct9KFGy49e_UpVnJDoOU-A0/edit?usp=drivesdk) to see who is who.

it's the year 2105 and nothing was as great or wonderful from her recollection of blurred memories. the lights of a once vibrant tokyo, japan held no life and it was replaced by desperate imitations. the human race wasn't going to be wiped out so easily from the virus that suddenly swept the earth about a hundred years ago. in fact the humans attempted to coexist with their nocturnal counterparts in which, most have succeeded while others have failed.

she sits herself on the crumbling statue of hachiko, absentmindedly petting the top of it's head as if it were alive. might as well be since the world had been dying for quite awhile now, humans having to find ways to create hybrid plantlife to keep oxygen. it's nice to see they were trying so hard to keep resources around despite some parts of the world were war ridden and some were barren wastelands. 

humanity was never completely boring during their reign of living.

"he should be here, hachiko-kun." her head rests against the rocky cheek as strands of long green hair cascaded over the statues face. amber eyes watch as humans would scurry towards their destinations since night time was typically dangerous and the bloodsucking parasites still couldn't enter homes without proper invitation. and vampires still can traverse in the sun, the myth of burning to ash under its harsh warm rays were a lie. it'd just display their internal organs - such as the heart that never had been removed since their turning. 

her ears perk up at the sound of footsteps that she doesn't even flinch when a figure sits on the other side of hachiko's body, the scent of sunflowers hitting her senses. she also scented the faint smell of copper and knew her companion had recently fed.

"blood type this time?"

"A positive."

she hums in response as she doesn't once glance at him, her eyes focused on the last of the humans entering their homes. it had been humorous when the humans established an unspoken curfew -- especially since dead bodies drained of their blood spooked them to their core. 

" _ kururugi _ . still carrying those sunflowers?" she recalls when she first met the man who was on the brink of madness. it was in the roman lands where gods and goddesses were still had power over humanity. suzaku kururugi was a man prime in his 30's, naked and scarred from untold battles. she recalls his desire to find someone so dear to him that he continued to seek.

the memories of her biting his wrist still had been so vivid, and those agonizing four days of him enduring the transformation. like many humans who bonded with the virus, he became beautiful as if someone sculpted him perfectly. she also knew the most prominent part of him were his emerald eyes and how they blazed with dark secrets.

suzaku simply strokes one of the petals of the flowers, "i always have over the centuries. you'd think i'd stop suddenly?" and she rolls her eyes with an amused smile. he always carried the sunflowers in hopes to encounter a certain soul he pined for. his desire, obsession and love drove him to this point of madness. it had been the strongest human quality of her sire and had gotten him through his bland existence.

"c.c., have you found him here?" his voice was soft and she could hear the boredom laced in it. he'd always ask whenever c.c. led him to a new location since in the end he'd find his desired goal. gloved hands grasped the stalks of the sunflowers, green eyes intensely staring at the vibrant petals. the older vampire simply smiles, shifting her position with a leg resting upon the other.

her companion takes the small folded paper she handed to him, amber eyes glimmering as he thanks her. c.c. had taken his thanks like a sacred gift so she was more inclined to find his star crossed lover. "his location and information is written on there. while you seek him here i will be heading to china for business." and with that, c.c. hopped off the statue so she could stretch arms over her head. c.c. didn't wait for an answer from the younger nocturnal as she already headed off for a mission just for her.

suzaku murmured something in japanese as he hears her leave and as he listens to the 'boogeymen' finally come from the shadows to play. he barely even moved from his spot as he lifted his claymore sword, beheading his unseen attacker instantly. green eyes never left the scribbled writing on the creased paper even as the body fell to the ground, convulsing from pain. 

" _ hm _ . guess they still haven't learned." the brunet sighs, adjusting the cuffs of his suit before sliding off the statue. suzaku had worn many things during his undead existence but this suit of purple and golds had ended up important to him. ever since obtaining it from his beloved  **demon emperor** , suzaku had kept it well taken care of and even learned how to sew to fix any tears. the vampire refused to wear anything else beyond it.

so with an uninterested glance to the bubbling mess on the pavement, suzaku walks off towards the direction of mt. fuji -- the area that landed on the coordinates c.c. had gifted him.

\--+--+--+--

**[ location: mt. fuji time 19:00 ]**

lelouch rubs his eyes tiredly as he was hunched over the cherrywood desk, the surface scattered with work papers of different kinds. he had a raging headache from pulling constant all nighters to try to keep the weapons and resources stocked for his resistance group. being a human in a world infected with an unknown virus and vampires, lelouch was trying his absolute best. 

he can recall doing this since his mother and sister were brutally killed by vampires when he was only ten years of age. he recalls how his panicked mother shoved him into the underground escape route before her bloodcurdling screams were engraved in his brain forever. and he doesn't want to recall how his little sister died, how her blood had covered him completely.

lelouch can conclude he loathed vampires so much due to the murder of two beloved family members. during the years he had gathered strong forces to join him to combat the bloodsuckers that plagued the damn earth. and this was how the  **_black knights_ ** were formed and they had to get rid of the corrupted nocturnal nobles that tried to change the rules of the human world. what was worse is that his damned father did  **nothing** about it. luckily, lelouch didn't see his father as the number one issue but the vampires that dared ruin this planet for centuries. 

thankfully, he had created his trusty weapon 'gawain' to take down the bloodsuckers that threatened his life daily. lelouch had endless supplies of holy water infused bullets, and gun combat was his specialty. well, guns were his specialty too. this wasn't quite the equivalent exchange he needed but it would be doable. 

"... so the guren needs more upgrades. that means i have to contact rakshata to try to haggle anything from her. granted guren is her creation i highly doubt she'd say no." lelouch lightly slams his forehead against his desk with an irritated sound. guren was a weapon most expensive due to it's authenticity. it doesn't help that the guren was a close combat weapon and it's user was very, very reckless. lelouch honestly can't complain since the guren was his absolute ace in many confrontations of the world. 

he just needed to bite the bullet, call the damned woman and hope for the best. the last he knew of her location was in china where she had been called in for another job. a busy woman with two high laying jobs and lelouch had to make sure he can buy her services. 

pushing away the source of his stress and grabbing his customized magnum, lelouch leaves his work office. damn, his entire back was stiff and he curses quietly. maybe he could get his younger brother to get rid of the painful knots once he returned from his mission. 

lelouch makes his way to his master bedroom, always finding comfort in the smell of gun powder. he spent his time finding ways to render the nocturnal parasites useless before beheading them and then taking their sharp teeth as a prize. lelouch kept each set of teeth in their own jar, decorated with different meanings of flowers and placed them on the hanged wooden shelves. it was his unfortunate coping mechanism that he puts on display to show he wasn't entirely helpless.

thus, so far he counted 40 sets of sharp teeth on display. lelouch felt a sense of pride at his accomplishment and knew no one else could understand. this was how he copes with the ghosts of his mother and sister. this was how he copes with their anguished screams in his brain.

lelouch pulls off his loose grey shirt and unbuttoned his grey skinny jeans, shivering when he feels the cool air hit his skin. he briefly looks at his reflection in the mirror, biting his lower lip at the surgical scars that came from having top surgery awhile back. there had been shame at first but now he's comfortable, working with what he has. 

" **you know** , you  _ always _ looked gorgeous whenever i see you." 

lelouch tensed as the sudden voice was quite close, gripping gawain and pointing it where he heard the voice. the voice was so smooth that it caused his nipples to tingle, hating instantly the damned response. it was a foreign sensation as lelouch vi britannia isn't a person so easily seduced or swayed. so, just who in the hell got into his house?

"let me see your face before i start shooting. i don't have time for games." lelouch hisses, amethyst eyes narrowing. though his eyes weren't as perfect as a nocturnal, lelouch's hearing was the next best thing. and he moves on reflex, gun pointed between emerald colored eyes. lelouch doesn't dare let up as he slowly exhales through his nose, quickly sweeping the physical presence that dared intrude his space. 

brown hair and green eyes, tanned yet smooth skin. and an outfit he oddly approves of. 

"a bloodsucking parasite in my house without an invitation. who the  **fuck** let you in?" lelouch snarled. it couldn't have been his younger brother since he always called before returning home. and there was no way in hell he had left the door wide open for anyone to just waltz in. instantly lelouch didn't give a damn that he was only wearing underwear because his life was in danger and he hates it. 

the vampire in question has a brief hurt expression as if it expected the meeting to go a different way. which was a stupid notion to ever think since humans and nocturnals were enemies no matter how hard they tried to co exist. lelouch couldn't see himself bonding with a vampire, couldn't see himself ever accepting one.

not after….

" _ answer me _ !" he twists his body away before those gloved hands grabbed at his arms, pulling the trigger and a bullet spiraling towards his target. lelouch didn't expect the speed from the vampire, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him when his back was slammed against the wall. the bullet lodged into one of the walls since the vampire moved. lelouch can only cough to regain the oxygen back into his lungs, brain screaming at him when he felt cold lips press against his chest. 

lelouch had to  **move** and  **_fast_ ** . 

" _ lelouch _ ." the vampire above him says in a warning tone and the human pinned grit his teeth. 

" _ who _ put you up to this?! how can you be in my house when -- " lelouch couldn't finish his thought as his energy was already depleted as he was struggling. his mind was pounding, body screaming for him to get free. lelouch hated the sympathetic expression on the vampires face.

lelouch let out an undignified squeak as he felt cold kisses against the pulse of his neck, cheeks flaring a bright red. he doesn't understand how a  **_vampire_ ** could cause him to be a flushed mess, since he just couldn't ever fathom it. he doesn't like feeling those cold lips settling against his neck's pulse or the fact his heart was going extremely unsteady from their close contact. "you still smell like lavender and vanilla… you never change that." the vampire purrs and he licks that pulse, and lelouch tries to slam the gawain against him. this was not how his day was supposed to be. 

lelouch vi britannia was screwed and a vampire was attempting to  _ seduce _ him before  **killing him** . and he swore he could see his life flashing before his eyes --

_ mother… nunnally… i wouldn't be able to avenge you, i'm so sorry… i was so, so careless. _

his energy was spent, and his arms ached since the vampire forced them into an x position over his chest. everything was going way too fast as his room began to blur everything together.

" _ hey _ ,  **_lelouch_ ** !"

it didn't even occur to him that he had fainted against his own (  _ possible _ ) killer, inwardly cursing that moment of weakness.


	2. hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have a co author writing this fic with us and some others so! it'll take longer with the writing because our friend is in college and loves to avoid emotional pain of suzalulu. 
> 
> anyway, introducing julius and naoki ever so briefly.

julius kingsley was a rather impatient individual, always fretting around when he had nothing to do. stalking the hallways like a hungry animal wanting to pounce, julius was on edge. 

his father, charles, had ordered him to stay in the palace of euro-britannia where the britannian's there were highly inadequate. he remembers when he played chess against their most skilled knights he had won in which, resulted in their fury of loss. julius wasn't one to just leave it at that for he was such a cruel individual. he couldn't ever recall if it was due to his upbringing ( _ that his memories couldn't recall _ ) or he was just an awful person in general. because of their loss that became his gain, julius did it as a power move to prove how strong his father's family was. 

cruel, relentless and by all means fair in their system. 

_ yes _ , julius always thought his father was to be right in his methods. take down the weak and enslave them to their ordeals -- something that had been done for ages as the world evolved. just because of a damned virus and the existence of vampires were added to the equation didn't change anything. no, no. the virus only gave power to the strong while crushing the weak. humans knew that natural selection existed so they shouldn't be so emotional about it.

which was hilarious because he was so unaware that  **he himself** was quite emotional. many of the nocturnals and humans consider him to be a ticking timebomb but julius couldn't ever see it.

anyways, back to his problem. this was a problem because he was so bored that he had to do  **something** .  _ anything _ . with a growl escaping his throat he leans against the wall. julius can identify his issue but finding the solution was a lot harder. and gods does he hate it because he becomes such a brat and then his father becomes disappointed in him. julius  **doesn't** want that. charles needed to look at him and not any of his accomplished older siblings. just,  _ anything _ .

"your highness." 

julius looks up to see his appointed knight and warmth spreads in him, instantly reaching out. as if on command, his knight is by his side and taking his hand with a gentle squeeze. his heart flutters when he feels the rough, warm hand around  _ his own _ that julius can't help but keen. his appointed knight with his stupid curly brown hair. his appointed knight with those beautiful green eyes with the white slitted pupils.  **_all his_ ** . 

julius had one thing that made all of this bearable and it was naoki kururugi, his  **white reaper** .

"naoki.  _ did i upset you _ ?" julius coos at him, tugging him closer and nuzzling into his cheek. his knight regards him quietly as julius presses close to him and he only remains there for his ward. his personal feelings doesn't matter (  _ but that's a lie because he loves julius, since the haughty prince was his other half _ ) so he rests his cheek against silky black hair. julius knew the answer that he giggles quite childishly before scraping his fangs against his knight's knuckles. 

julius could scent the arousal from his knight and maybe just maybe he could … would naoki allow him to drink some of his blood? he was feeling sort of peckish and naoki had such an alluring scent. he inhales deeply as he presses his cold lips against his knight's wrist and listening to the steady pulse beat. violet eyes peek up at the white reaper who was simply watching him with his usual stare. but julius knows naoki so he teasingly licks the warmth of his wrist, hearing naoki's heart skip a beat.

yes, this will do. julius let his eyelids close as he bites into tender flesh. his fangs broke his knight's skin and he could taste the sweet, delicious blood sink onto eager taste buds. in fact, julius presses into naoki with his lips latched hungrily onto his wrist.

and he feeds.

\--+--+--+--

lelouch doesn't recall how long he's slept but he knows that waking up was hard.  _ in fact _ he hasn't woken up yet and he was struggling to just open his eyes. it seemed his body was sedated, much to his horror. his mind tells him he's in danger but his body can't properly understand the stressed signals that his brain tries to tell him. lelouch can hear voices but he can't quite make them out.

"i see, so lelouch has been here after all this time? you really act like a bloodhound for the kid." lloyd asplund, the only one suzaku has ever turned, comments as he checks the humans vitals on the screen. lloyd had been surprised when suzaku appeared on his doorstep with the limp body in his hold, pleading with him to help. he wasn't one to turn away his own sired bond so lloyd ushered him inside before they would be found. 

lelouch was still a human and he would have attracted unwanted attention that none of them needed. 

"suzaku, his  **blood sugar** is low. don't you think you overwhelmed him a bit too much?" he adjusts his glasses with a long winded sigh. the elder nocturnal never changed his ways with how he approached any rebirthed lelouch, and the scientist understood why. it was just a pity that suzaku decended into madness way before his own turning. love was truly a frightening thing. so when he catches suzaku's confused expression, lloyd can't help but groan. quite loudly that is!

"he hasn't been eating or hasn't been eating well. he's so frightfully thin! no vampire or zombie will -- " lloyd pauses to rectify that statement, "no  _ vampire _ will want to feed off from him. can't you at least try to make your martyr eat something?"

suzaku blinks at the vampire scientist, before sighing. “seeing the way he reacted to me, he’s not going to be taking anything from me directly just yet. i don’t know what it is that gave him such hatred for vampires in this life, but we can’t do anything unless i reintroduce myself to him slowly...you as well, perhaps.” he was pretty sure lloyd has an assistant now, a former britannian scientist, he thinks her name was cecile? either way, she was human, but from what lloyd has told him, by no means was she going to be the one making food for lelouch. he may no longer be able to taste anything but blood, but that didn’t stop suzaku from learning how to cook without that sense.

he would do anything for each rebirth of his old love.

“we’ll just keep him here and monitor him so he doesn’t lead the black knights here either, just in case they get suspicious.” and he made sure to disarm it, lelouch’s gun, being careful with the bullets. the gun itself seemed like it wasn’t going to hurt him badly, though, so lelouch could smack him with it all he wanted.

still...part of him was scared to approach lelouch and try to get the human used to him. so many of his deaths had been his fault as they got close, and suzaku didn’t know why he kept doing it-perhaps it was part of the curse god laid on him for that first time, all those centuries ago, all because he did it for lelouch’s sake. he just had to be careful, he thinks as he grabs some juice from the kitchen fridge while getting ingredients together.

"you're  _ quite the trouble _ , i'll have you know!" lloyd calls after him when suzaku left to do whatever he planned to do. the scientist could only glance back in wonder at this version of lelouch, quite unbothered by the nudity. it helped him scope out the human's physical state but to see ribs? that wasn't a good sign for any human or nocturnal. truth be told he had no interest searching for suzaku's old love since that was c.c.'s job but his interests lay elsewhere. his attention rests on the gun suzaku brought with him, interest piqued by the scent of holy drifting from it. 

lloyd understood now. one could only hate vampires so much is if one had been traumatized by an event so awful, and the damned nocturnal decided to make an enemy from the victim. which was a scary thing since the past lelouch's had ways to be terrifying and it wasn't because he was a determined human.

but that was for later. 

it wouldn't be long until the sedation wears off, and cecile wouldn't have time to feed him. so suzaku has to bite the bullet if he wants to at least accomplish something. so lloyd watches as lelouch finally opens his eyes and **of course** they were the same dangerous amethyst's suzaku always spoke of. looks like suzaku's sunflowers will have to wait since  _ this _ lelouch was somewhat of a spitfire. 

lloyd hums as he leans back against his chair as his hands rest on his stomach, "good morning to you, lelouch vi britannia. i hope you've slept well?" a pleasant smile as the young man attempts to regain his senses and gain his bearings. lelouch had always been smart but never smart enough to prevent suzaku from giving his untimely demise. the scientist did find this wholly depressing since he did have a decent bond with each lelouch that suzaku came across. 

lelouch froze at his greeting, fingers curling into shaky fists. he was trapped and his body was far from capable to currently preform any actions right now. and he's dreadfully cold and starving, but there wasn't any way in hell that he'd ask his captors for anything. his eyes found gawain resting next to the bed he was laying on and his body tensed when the scientist snorts.

"i wouldn't find that helpful. it's been emptied of your dangerous bullets." and that's when fear forms in his gut, and lloyd tensed. they were lucky to be inside of his home where no one would seek this fear but suzaku? lloyd turned his head when he sees the vampire im question stand there with a plate with a sandwich of sorts resting on it. lloyd inwardly groans because suzaku was always so attuned to lelouch that it had been downright frightening. 

lloyd gestures suzaku to come in as he continued to speak, "you won't be hurt here. in fact we are making sure your body is stabilized since, frankly? you have a horrifyingly poor body mass!" he says in exasperation with hands thrown up in the air. 

lelouch could only wince as he sees the damned vampire that invaded his home and called him things that were so…. so! just thinking about it makes his cheeks turn red. seeing the sandwich did make his stomach churn and growl loudly much to his dismay. "i…" lelouch starts, wondering if he should negotiate. he was in no position to do so, so he can't risk his life here. "what are your plans with me? i highly doubt you are helping me out of charity." lelouch spat as he tries to angle his body away, feeling so exposed.

"you won't get money or fame, i'm nothing but a lowly human. so  **what the hell** are you planning?" and honestly, he doesn't like how the scientist gestures the brunet to come closer as if he were to answer questions.

only to realize with dread that he was going to do exactly just that. 

suzaku simply stares back at lelouch, silently and sadly while holding a plated fruit sandwich. it was simple to make-just bread, cream cheese, and whatever fruit was lying around, but suzaku just used strawberries. lelouch had looked startlingly thin when he happened upon him in his house-he didn’t let himself think too deeply about his exposed body-so he’d been intending on making him something from the start, but to think he was dealing with low blood sugar too-and that was probably why he’d fainted so easily, as lloyd had predicted.   
  
eventually, he works up the nerve to walk up to lelouch’s bed, bringing the sandwich to him. because even though he was showing clear contempt, his stomach was just as loud, growling as soon as he caught suzaku with food. but suzaku also had something else to give to the ravenette, and it was hidden inside the purple suit of his outfit: one of his sunflowers. he pulls it out, holding the flower in his free hand while he sets the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed.   
  
“i didn’t take you here for any reason like a reward or for charity...though i guess it’s kind of a selfish one.” his gaze averts from lelouch for a few moments, before he places the sunflower right next to the plate. “...if you’re going to accept anything from us outside of food or water, then accept this sunflower, please. i have no intention of hurting you, lelouch.” he would say that to himself or the constantly-rebirthing boy so often, but most of those times he ended up breaking whatever promise like that that he made. 

so suzaku made it imperative for whenever he met lelouch again, to give him a sunflower as soon as possible. they were first enchanted and given to him by c.c., when he wanted to have lelouch’s memories of their old lives to be able to come back to him, and carefully pollinated so that each flower kept the same enchantment on them. just one flower would be enough to jumpstart the remembering, but the rest had to be done by the two of them...together.   
  
“once you hold that flower, my ‘plan’ for bringing you here will be more clear to you.” with everything out of his hands, suzaku takes a few steps back to give lelouch some space, even though he wanted badly to be at his side.

lloyd had excused himself from the conversation to check on the conditions of the night world; leaving the room. he knew suzaku will handle things considering lelouch's condition and lack of bullets. but lloyd knew that lelouch had always been capable to do anything if he put his mind to it, the memories of lelouch being the feared tyrant ages ago fresh in his mind. lloyd can't wait until suzaku explained that one to him.

and lelouch had watched. watched as lloyd left at some point as suzaku placed the food down and a sunflower, eyes slowly blinking. the food he understood but the flower? his muddled brain still tries to work on an escape plan but nothing came up, relenting as his stomach seemingly won in the end. swallowing his pride and grasping at the sandwich, lelouch had to force himself to eat. he doesn't recall when the last time he chose to eat since managing his rebellions and killing nocturnals were more of a priority. 

it doesn't help at all that this vampire sparked his curious nature, amethyst eyes staring warily at the sunflower. as lelouch consumed at least half of the sweet fruit sandwich and feeling a bit more stable, his long fingers brush against the flower. it seemed like a harmless notion to do and absolutely nothing to worry himself over. lelouch never once seen a purebred sunflower in all his life since most flowers were cross pollinated or bred into new amazing wonders.

" _ hmn _ ?" lelouch frowns as he pauses in his consumption as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. it wasn't physical but -- it was as if he was suddenly suffering from the telltale signs of an upcoming migraine. glancing over to the vampire who had a forlorn expression on his face, lelouch visibly winces at the sharp pain once again. could it have been that he was seriously as starved as they let on? lelouch knew he was no way malnourished but his body was trying to  _ warn _ him of something.

**_but warn him of what (_ ** _ or had he just imagined it, swearing he saw blood coating that weirdly aesthetic suit the vampire wore _ ) **_?_ **

"i… i don't feel good." he suddenly manages after finishing the sandwich, pushing the plate away. lelouch didn't care for any breadcrumbs on his chest because the damned pounding of his tired brain was a lot more painfully alarming. his fingers never once removed from the sunflower but lelouch doesn't notice. there was a cold sweat on his forehead as he forcefully closes eyes to stop the tears from coming. for some reason his body trembles and shook, unable to curl up because his body just couldn't detect the nerve signals.

lloyd did return with his ( human ) assistant, cecile with a stack of papers and a ( blood ) lollipop in his mouth. the blue haired woman nods once at suzaku since she was used to his presence, walking over to lelouch. lloyd only sighs as he slumps back in his chair and slightly peeked at the monitor's screen with a grimace. "well, suzaku. let's see what he  **remembers** this time. are you ready for the explosions afterwards?" the scientist waves his hands excitedly. 

cecile sighs, "lloyd, stop teasing suzaku. lelouch had blacked out so if what you tell me is correct… the sunflower's taking effect. and also it won't be long until the black knights notice he's missing." she points out, especially since lelouch's younger brother would raise the alarm. 

lloyd considers her for a moment before turning to look at suzaku, "then you know what you have to do. we can keep lelouch here but  **you** need to make sure his absence is not obvious! i'm only a scientist after all." and with that he waves his hands to dismiss his sire as cecile was fussing over lelouch's condition.

\--+--+--+--

and lloyd was right since one person had noticed lelouch's absence before any of the black knights.

rolo lamperouge had instantly scouted his older brother's home only to find it oddly empty, fingers twitching. in his left hand he had already prepared his butterfly sword, named  _ vincent _ as he could tell something bad happened. despite the lack of foul play and the scattered clothes on the floor of his brothers bedroom, rolo concluded that he had been kidnapped. if the scents told him anything there had been another presence in lelouch's house and  _ that _ was alarming.

but let's explain a few things about rolo lamperouge, shall we?

rolo lamperouge happens to be a dhampir in the world of nocturnals and humans, existing in none of their groups. rolo lamperouge also happened to be aware of lelouch's many prior lives and was quite,  _ intimately _ aware of suzaku kururugi and his obsession.  **after all** , he had encountered the vampire in one of lelouch's earlier lives. how and when? well that information would be disclosed for the mean time.

if there was anything rolo felt for that vampire was that he  _ loathed _ him. having witnessed suzaku kill his only means of living drove himself to hating that vampire and to seek lelouch each time after he died.

"the black knights can't know about this because that'd endanger them more than suzaku." he grips vincent tightly. suzaku was a lot more skilled than the entire of the black knights and he had witnessed that in lelouch's last life. the year of 2017 still stung in his chest and rolo hated it. so the dhampir couldn't really dwell on it as he leaves the house, planning to attract the damned thorn in his side.

it wouldn't be too hard, all you had to do is await by the ruins of kururugi shrine and set it ablaze (  _ even if suzaku protected it with unseen wards, the ruins never were destroyed via elements _ ) in which he did, making sure to drag some unfortunate innocents that couldn't make it home in time. rolo had made sure to drain these bodies of their blood, knowing it was sacrilege to burn anything at such a relic lost to history.

but suzaku wasn't lost in any history as he always placed himself directly in it's center. a selfish man who became a selfish vampire for his damned selfish desires.

and even rolo knew it wouldn't take long for suzaku to appear as lelouch and his family history were precious to him. since suzaku took one he'll vandalize the other.

"didn't think you were one to take so long, kururugi." his voice calm despite his fingers twirling vincent between them. "and you can never keep your hands off  _ my precious _ big brother. mind returning him? i don't fancy having to deal with you."

standing at the entrance torii to the now burning shrine, suzaku crosses his arms as he glares at the younger dhampir. ever since he’d happened upon lelouch in one of his lives, rolo had become a thorn in his side as well as he insisted on being the reincarnating boy’s younger brother. almost eternally young as he aged slowly (compared to vampires who never aged after being turned), it would’ve been believable to lelouch, especially before he was given his memories back. but of course, that made him just another wall in between having his dear lelouch back, as though the fact that he was a vampire and a killer weren’t enough.

“i don’t fancy talking with you either, boy.” he spat out, unsheathing lancelot from his side in response to rolo having his own personal weapon out. “and honestly, you’re not much better. what is it with you and him, anyway? you’re just as alone and desperate as i am.” the kid was a natural killer like him as well, although he was a professional with it. but profession wasn’t a substitute for millennia of experience.

“so, as i think you can tell, i have no intention of giving lelouch back to you. you can try all you want, but we both know how you fighting back to get him will end.” for all their previous clashes had ended with rolo on the ground underneath him, and suzaku staring down at him coldly. it had been that way for over three centuries now. the burning shrine stung, but it wasn’t like anyone lived here anymore after a hundred years, especially not him. the sad memories outweighed the happy of the time he, lelouch, and nunnally lived here together in their past lives.   
  
but it seemed that no matter what, rolo was going to try something, anything to get his “big brother” back. sighing, suzaku finally began to walk forward, lancelot bouncing at his side in time with his steps. not even rolo’s vincent was a match for it, the sword made for slaying vampires and the undead, and when in combination with his natural agility and instincts, made suzaku a force to be reckoned with.

“we can end this now, easily, or painfully, rolo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments that are inspiring for us and our friend.


End file.
